By Great Collaboration
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: This is after iFix a Pop Star. When Spencer and Carly leave Sam and Freddie alone in the Shay's apartment. What could possibly happen in their time alone? Read to find out.


**Hey peoples! Here I am, once again, writing a Seddie story! It is set in the last scene and after iFix a Pop Star! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**"Ginger Fox has no talent," Carly said to the television.

"She can't do anything," added Freddie.

"Maybe it's best they don't know," muttered from the floor.

"I feel like I kissed Gibby!" complained Spencer on the couch.

They looked at him strangely and turned their attention back to the TV.

"And here comes Ginger Fox right now!" said the lady from _Backstage Hollywood_.

Ginger frantically runs up and grabs the microphone and runs up to the camera screaming, "Has anybody seen my baby? His name is Brian!"

"It's Billy," adds her manager correcting her.

"His name is Billy!" yelled Ginger correcting herself.

"Ohhh, Ginger," groaned Carly, falling back onto the couch.

Then, Freddie turned off the TV, and they all lazily stared at it.

"Well," began Spencer, "I am gonna go to the Groovy Smoothie. Any one want anything?"

"Nope, I'm good," said Freddie.

"Nope," said Sam.

"Spence, I'm coming with you. I need to go to the drugstore to get some-," began Carly.

"AHHH!!!!! DON'T SAY IT!!!!!!" yelled Spencer afraid of the words that were about to come out of Carly's mouth.

"Oh, come on! I thought we talked about this!" complained Carly.

"Just go!" yelled Sam who had gotten up from the floor and had made her way to the computer.

"Well!" said Spencer offended.

"Come on," Carly dragged Spencer out of the apartment by his ear.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" complained Spencer in pain.

The door slammed, and Spencer's complaints could be heard going down the hall.

"Wow," said Freddie looking at the door. He got up and went to stand beside Sam. "Whatcha doing?"

"Checking my Spacebook page," Sam said looking at the screen and clicking on random spots on a page.

"What about it?" Freddie asked going into the kitchen to get a Peppy Cola. "You want one?" he asked her.

"Sure," she said still focusing on the computer screen.

He grabbed two soda cans out of the fridge and walked back over the the counter facing her from the side in the kitchen.

"Yay!" exclaimed Sam.

"What," asked Freddie.

"My boyfriend messaged me!" Sam said excited.

Hearing this, Freddie almost choked taking a sip of his soda. "Boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend, friend who's a boy, whatever. We aren't a couple if that is what you're thinking," Sam said explaining. She also thought she could her a hint of jealously in Freddie's voice.

"So, you aren't like in a relationship with this guy, or whatever," he finished lamely.

"Nope, but I wouldn't mind being in a relationship. Not with my friend though he's almost a dorky as you," Sam said jokingly. "You know I don't do dorks."

"Funny," said Freddie relaxing a little after hearing her words and smiling at her insult.

"No offense, dude," Sam said playfully hitting him in his right shoulder.

At this action Freddie winced a little.

Sam saw this and became worried.

"Um, are you okay? I didn't hit you that hard did I?" Sam nervously asked.

"No. I'm okay. That was where Ginger's fork hit. It is still a little sore," Freddie explained touched that she cared about his well being, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Oh, yeah. That must have been fun," Sam said trying to lighten the mood. She took a sip of her soda.

"Well, thanks for your concern," Freddie said walking past her to the couch again. As he passed by Sam, he did something unexpected to the both of them. He kissed her on her cheek, and he walked over to the couch, sat down, picked up the remote, and turned the TV on the Mexican Dessert Channel.

When Freddie was watching something about churros, Sam cheeks were flushed with a light shade of pink.

She closed the open window on the computer and sat down beside Freddie and laid her head down on his left shoulder.

Now, it was Freddie's turn to blush. Then, he blushed even more when Sam kissed him on his left cheek.

They sat there together in silence with only the TV for noise.

"Freddie?" Sam asked interrupting the silence.

"Yeah?" he asked glancing at her.

"Just curious, but, uh, why were you so curious about my friend who I called my boyfriend?" she asked, her signature smirk on her face.

"Um, no reason," he said trying to avoid the question.

"You, mister, were jealous," she accused.

Freddie scoffed. "Why in the world would I be jealous of you having a boyfriend?"

"Because you love me," Sam taunted jokingly, her smirk even wider. What happened next was something she was not prepared for.

Freddie pulled her into his lap so that her feet were hanging over the side of his legs. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently on hers. Sam's eyes were wide open with shock, but after about two seconds, she closed them and began to kiss him back. At first it was sweet and slow, showing what they had been feeling for each other for a long time. Then, Sam slid her arms up his arms, which she noted had gotten muscular, and locked her arms around his neck and pulled their bodies closer together. Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam's slim waist and deepened the kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip and gently ran his tongue over it. Sam moaned and opened her mouth. His tongue entered her mouth and began to explore the newly found territory. His tongue found her's, and they engaged in a battle of dominance. While they were sitting on the couch making out, Spencer and Carly came back and opened the door.

"I just don't think that - OH MY GOD!!!" Carly screamed.

This made Freddie and Sam jump apart and flee to different sides of the couch.

"What the heck guys?!?!?!" Carly kept screaming.

"Ha ha ha! You, little sister owe me sixty bucks! Woo!" shouted Spencer.

"Huh?" asked Sam and Freddie confused. They looked at each other and quickly looked away, blushing.

"We had a bet on when you two would get together, and YOU COULDN'T HAVE WAITED FIVE MORE FREAKING MONTHS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Carly explained and asked, still screaming. She then marched up the stairs to get Spencer his winnings, and he followed to make sure she wouldn't spy on the couple downstairs.

"Well,...um...," mumbled Sam.

"Sam, you were right when you said that I loved you. I do, a lot," Freddie explained to her.

Sam smiled at those words and ran over to Freddie and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She began kissing him all over his face in any spot her lips could touch.

Freddie laughed and pulled her face away. "You're welcome?"

"Sorry, but I got excited. I love you, too," Sam said excited and frantic.

He wrapped his arms around her waist again and set her on the ground. "Alright, then. Well, I bet this goes without saying, but would you go out with me?"

"Duh, Fredward!" she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her again, and they continued to make out. While upstairs, Spencer was celebrating his winnings and watching Carly grumpily count out his sixty bucks.

* * *

**Here peoples. I just had a random idea for a story, and this was it. Read and Review. Good and bad criticism accepted. LOL! (Lots of Love) :)**


End file.
